


Milk.

by slimshadyslolly



Category: Cry Baby - Melanie Martinez (Album)
Genre: Homicide, Killing, Milk, Murder, Other, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Voilence, lying, psychopth, rated r, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimshadyslolly/pseuds/slimshadyslolly
Summary: This contains extreme violence





	

 

***READ AT OWN RISK***

'You may now kiss the birde,' Zach smiled at the pastors words and kissed her hardly on the lips.  She smiled brightly and wide when we walk down the aisle, out of the church. Little  did all of them knew she was a bride from hell.  
Months had past, she became pregnant, they seemed like the perfect happy family. Weeks later she brought a beautiful little girl in the world who's name was Sarah.  
Thats when everything went from good to worse.  
Meredith looked at the little child, her face stood cold, emotionless. She felt slightly disappointed. It wasn't as pretty as she thought. She looked at Zach who was in love with his new born child.  
Meredith felt something she that wasn't right for a new mom to feel. She felt jealous.  
A month has pass, Meredith suffered from anxiety, depression and a lot of stress.  
The cries of the little Sarah, made her yank her hair and scream out loud.  
'Shut up!!!' She yelled an screamed. The tiny baby kept crying, Meredith down some prescription pills.  
She had enough.  
'Time for bed sweetie,' she picked the little Sarah up and placed her in her crib, Sarah was still screaming and crying on top of her lungs.  
Meredith took the pillow and pushed down on Sarah face. Her cries became muffled, her tiny limbs moved around.  
Until... It was silent.  
No crying, no moving. Nothing.  
Tears fell down Meredith's face, silently she sobbed.  
Meredith thought about how broken Zach will be if he comes home.  
She removed the pillow of her now dead daughters face. Panic start to rush through her body, she quickly thought of something. She ran around searching for her pacifier and some scissors. She cut the pacifier and pushed the piece down Sarah's throat. Making it seem like the poor baby swallowed her pacifier.  
That night Meredith was the best actor in the world, she could win a oscar.

Years had past since little Sarah past away. Zach and Meredith recovered and now live a busy working life.  
But unfortunately Meredith got pregnant. Again. This time it was a boy.  
Soon the little precious was brought too life and was named Andrew. 

Zach left home early to go to work someday, so Meredith was left alone with Andrew. In the years Meredith's anxiety and depression grew worse, she took a lot of medication.  
Andrew began crying, Meredith groaned taking the little boy out of his crib.  
Meredith sat him down on his play mat.  
'Mommy will be right back,' she whispered at Andrew.  
She walked toward the kitchen and prepared a bottle for the baby. She grabbed the milk from te refrigerator and mixed it with formula.  
Then something came up to her.  
She went in the counter and took the rat poison from the shelf.  
She swallowed and hesitantly poured a bit in the bottle. She mixed it good, and made her way back to her son again.  
'Hush my baby heres your milk,' Meredith looked at amusement how her son drank his bottle empty.

The little boy screamed and cried after his stomach contains stained his clothes. Meredith could only smile of amusement.  
'Whoops, i guess you need a bath now huh?' She mumbled. She undress the little boy and filled the bathtub with semi hot water. She lowered Anderew in the bathtub, she washed his body all clean. Andrew wouldn't stop crying and screaming, because the poor thing was in so much pain.  
Meredith got really groaned in stress and got mad. Perhaps she doesn't have to wait. She slowly pushed Andrews body down in the water.  
Silently the tears fell down her cheeks as she saw her little boy drown, dying in her own hands.  
The now lifeless body of Andrew floats in the water.  
Meredith screamed and cried, fell down on her knees and yanked on her hair. Guilt rushe through her body. What will everyone think of her, she couldn't live with the shame. Zach will hate her forever if he found out she killed their kids.  
She ran down stair, grabbing the gun Zach held for safety under the couch.  
She sobbed and silently pushed the gun on her temple.  
Without a second thought she fired. 

Bright lights made vMeredith squint her eyes shot. Her eyes quickly scanned across the room soon she realized where she was at. The loud beeps of her heart monitor made her groan a little. She felt a tight grip around  both of her wrist, she moved her hands, only to notice that her hands were cuffed on the hospital bed. Soon she heard sobbing next to her, she swiftly turned her head to the side to see er husband. His eyes were red from all the sobbing.  
'You killed them ,' he whispered.  
'Baby what do you mean? What is this why am i cuffed up?!' She said in fear.  
'Oh don't act all dumb on me,' the beeps of her heart monitor start to get faster.'You killed Sarah an Andrew! Why why would you do such a thing?!!' Zach got up from his seat and hovered above her. She started crying and sobbing loudly.  
'I'm sorry, i just... Baby please, im sorry,' she kept on repeating while the tears were streaming down her face. Zach looked at his wife in disgust, he hated her. He hated her from deep down his hart. Without second thoughts, Zach pulled out the plug. Her heart monitor made a long bleep, Meredith was now choking for air. Zach  grabbed toward her neck and squeezed as hard as he could.  Before the nurses could arrive it was too late. Meredith was dead.


End file.
